


Pinned Down

by VioletRain3 (legendofthefireemblem)



Series: powerful experiments [2]
Category: Dream Festival! (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Human Experimentation, Stabbing, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthefireemblem/pseuds/VioletRain3
Summary: “Pin him down." The nurse's voice comes out clearly through the mask. "Don't interrupt. Don't get in the way."





	Pinned Down

Chizuru isn't quite sure what to expect when he wakes up in the lab room on the ground. A nurse is in the room with him.

"What's going on?" 

The nurse doesn't answer, stripping off their white cloak and opening the door to leave it outside. For a moment, Chizuru feels the urge to escape. The urge to run. But even if he could get past the nurse and make it outside, where would he go? He would be lost in an unknown corridor and most certainly get brought back quickly enough. However, he still doesn't know what they did to him. This is the only way to find out.

The door opens again. Itsuki steps in.

Itsuki glances at the nurse. His hands are shaking. "What do I have to do?"

"Pin him down." The nurse's voice comes out clearly through the mask. "Don't interrupt. Don't get in the way."

Chizuru notes how Itsuki fidgets before stepping up in front of him. "Alright."

"Don't you want to take off the coat? Save the laundry?"

Itsuki shakes his head. He approaches Chizuru, hands open.

"Icchan...? What's going on?"

"I have to hold on to your arms. Are you ok with that?"

Chizuru nods. He hears the nurse scoff behind him. Itsuki shakily climbs on top of him, careful not to move any of Chizuru's garments as he grabs both arms. Chizuru briefly wonders why, but he's not sure he's going to like the answer. 

"I'm sorry, this is going to hurt."

The nurse kneels by Chizuru's right arm. He can't quite see what he's holding - Itsuki is blocking his view.

He feels something sharp pierce his skin. Chizuru instinctively tries to wrench his arm away, but Itsuki has it in a firm grip. He winces, holding back a cry. What is it? A knife? The instrument is suddenly pulled out. Chizuru can't hold back his scream anymore. The pain rockets up his arm and fills his brain. Chizuru can hear some rustling, but he doesn't want to look. His eyes are slowly being clouded by tears.

He barely notices when Itsuki changes his grip. "I'm sorry, Chizu."

The knife goes deep into his leg and Chizuru screams. He cries. He tries to jerk it away, move it but it's like it isn't his own anymore. Itsuki is pinning it down.

"Are you done yet?"

"Not quite." 

Chizuru can't stop the tears; he's grateful for them because he doesn't have to look at Itsuki's face. He doesn't have to look at the "nurse".

"Pin him down completely."

"You can't be serious. We've already gotten the results we need, we don't need to do anymore testing."

"Do you want me to kick you out for this? I can just as easily find someone else."

"No."

"Well, don't interrupt. Don't get in the way."

The tears are finally starting to die down; Chizuru can make out the shape of Itsuki's face as he shifts above him, but there's no apologies.

Just Itsuki pinning him down as he bleeds.


End file.
